Love Letters
by TwilightStar9879
Summary: Bella Swan is the most popular girl at Forks High. She's dating Mike Newton, her enemies are the Cullen's, and she thinks her life's perfect. Except when she joins the inschool penpal program her life changes because she falls for her penpal.
1. Chapter 1

_'I loved you, you made me, hate me. You gave me, hate, see? It saved me and these tears are deadly. You feel that? I rip back, every time you tried to steal that. You feel bad? You feel sad? I'm sorry_' my radio played as I pulled into the driveway of my dad's house.

'How was school Bella' Charlie asked when I walked in through the door. I just looked at him and he shut up. Today hadn't been all that great. I got into a fight, not physical, with one of the Cullen sisters. She was yelling at me for taking her parking spot and then I was surrounded by her family. It sucked. They were all gorgeous and yet they were all bitchy.

_'I start thinking about it, I almost forgot what it was like, To know what it feels like, Cause with you, I can let my hair down, I can say anything crazy, I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground, With nothing but a T-shirt on, I never felt so beautiful, Baby as I do now, Now that I'm with you, With you, with you, with you, Now that I'm with you' _My cell phone sang. I looked at the caller I.D. to see that it was my boyfriend Mike. He was the most popular boy in school, beside the Cullen boys, and even though I have only been at Forks High for two months I was the most popular girl, beside the Cullen girls.

'Hello' I said in a seductive voice when I answered the phone.

'Hey baby. You busy tonight?' Mike asked. I smiled at his boyishness.

'No. Why? What'd you want to do?' I asked. I heard him start to laugh so I knew it was going to be good.

'One of my friends' parents are out of town and he's having a party. Everyone from school is invited' he said. I smiled and looked at my doorway.

'Pick me up at seven' I said. I could sense his smile on the other end.

'Alright. See you later' he said before he hung up. I set down my phone and looked at the clock. I had three and a half hours before Mike came to pick me up. I walked downstairs and saw Charlie sitting on the sofa watching ESPN.

'Hey dad' I said as I sat on the couch across from him.

'Yes Bella' he said. I smiled an innocent smile and he pulled out his wallet.

'Ok. How much?' he asked. I smiled and he gave me two hundred dollars.

'Also, can I go to this party tonight?' I asked. He looked at the calendar and then back at me.

'Since you've been keeping up on your schoolwork and it's a Friday night I guess you can go' he said. I jumped up and gave him a hug. I ran out to my car and headed toward the mall where I spent an hour and a half finding the perfect outfit. It was a halter top that stopped just below my boobs and it had beaded lace. I also bought tight hip hugger jeans that showed my curves.

When I got home I did my hair. It was straight on the top and the ends were in loose curls. My makeup was a very light eye shadow, black mascara, and black eyeliner. I looked really hot and I was going to be the envy of every girl there.

'You're going to wear _that_' Charlie said when I walked past the living room. I nodded and walked outside. Mike was leaning against his car and when he saw me his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

'You look amazing Bella' Mike said when I walked up to him. I pressed my lips to his and then I walked over to the passenger's seat. I climbed in and he followed. He started the car and drove to his friend's house.

We pulled into the driveway of a huge house where people were outside with plastic cups in their hands. Once we were out of the car, Mike took my hand and led me inside. The music was blaring and people were drinking beer and other drinks and a lot of people were dancing.

'I'm gonna go get something for us to drink' Mike said. I nodded and he disappeared into the crowd. I wondered around the house and all the guys stopped and awed at me. I could see the envy on the girls faces. Mike caught up with me and handed me a beer. I took a sip and saw five people I thought I would never see at a party-------------- The Cullen's.

They were hanging out near the TV and were ignoring everyone else. I was still angry about earlier so I decided to get some payback.

'Where you going Bella' Mike said. I just winked at him and made my way over to the Cullen's. They stopped their conversation and stared at me. I turned my attention to the sister that I had gotten into the fight with. I think her name was Alice.

'Hi. I'm sorry about earlier. I had a bad morning and I was just aggravated' I said to Alice. She looked at her family and they nodded. She turned to me and smiled.

'Apology accepted' she said. She stuck out her hand and that's when I poured my drink all over her designer shirt. She stood there aghast.

'See you later bitch' I said. I walked away laughing. People were clapping as I walked past. I smiled and made my way back to Mike.

'That was awesome' he said as he handed me another beer. I smiled and took a sip. I saw Alice glaring at me from the corner of my eyes. I just smiled and danced with Mike.

A few hours later Mike pulled me up the stairs and took me into a bedroom.

'Why are we in here?' I asked. Mike walked over to me and pulled me close to him.

'You love me right' he said. I nodded and my eyes wandered toward the bed.

'Wanna do it' he asked. I just stood there for a second and slowly nodded my head. He smiled and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me as he carried me over to the bed. I let go of him and he began to take off his shirt. His chest was muscular and it looked amazing. He softly laid on top of me and he began to kiss me passionately. He began to lift off my top but I stopped him.

'I'm not ready Mike. I'm sorry' I said. He moved to my side and sat up. He put his shirt back on and helped me up.

'No problem Bella. I won't make you do anything you don't wanna do' he said. I kissed him and someone ran by the room.

'THE PARENTS ARE BACK' the person yelled. I heard people screaming and running around. Mike took my head and we headed for the stairs. The bottom was blocked so we headed for a window in the hallway at the back of the house.

'You're not serious are you' I said. He looked at me and I gulped. He opened the window and looked down.

'Wait til I get down. Then when I tell you to, I want you to jump' he said. He climbed out the window and slid down the drain pipe. He landed at the bottom and he positioned himself under the window. I climbed out onto the windowsill and he held out his arms.

'On three. 1----2-----' he didn't get to finish because he was being pulled away from the house by the crowd. I tried to climb back into the window but I slipped and suddenly I was falling and the ground was getting closer and closer. I screamed and braced myself for the impact that never came.

I opened my eyes to see the ground moving beneath me. I looked up to see one of the Cullen boys, named Edward, carrying me. He looked down at me and stopped. He set me down and just looked at me.

'Thanks' I said. He nodded and was about to take off but I stopped him.

'Why'd you save me?' I asked. He turned to face me and brought his face close to mine.

'I'd hate to see your pretty little face in the obituaries before we get our payback' he said. He stood and ran off. Mike came running up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

'I saw you fall. I was so scared. I nearly died' he said as he stroked my hair. He pulled away and helped me stand.

'Let's get you home' he said. He walked me to his car and helped me get in. We didn't talk the whole way home. It was kind of awkward.

'Bye Bella' he said when he pulled into the driveway. We kissed and then I got out of the car. I walked up to the door and waved goodbye. He drove off and I walked into the house.

'You have a visitor Bella' Charlie said. I walked into the living room and saw my visitor sitting on the couch.

* * *

**i'll add the next chapter sumtime today.**


	2. Chapter 2

'Rosalie' I whispered. She looked at me quickly and Charlie smiled and left the room. I walked over to the couch opposite her and sat down. She was beautiful and I was envious. She was the only girl, other than Alice, that I was ever envious of. They both had an unnatural beauty that out shone everyone.

'What're you doing here?' I asked. She smiled and showed all of her pearly white teeth. She cocked her head to one side.

'I came to warn you' she said. I smiled and let out a slight laugh. Her smiled faded and her eyes bored into my skin.

'About what' I said in a mocking tone.

'We're going to get revenge on you. You'll see. You can't treat our family like that and think you can get away with it. When we're through with you, you'll wish you were dead' she said before she got up and left. I walked up to my room and blasted my music. I needed to clear my head. I was going to need a plan and I was going to need one soon.

'You ok Bella' Charlie asked an hour later. I was lying on my bed and hadn't moved.

'I'm fine. Actually, I was just going to take a shower' I said as I sprang from my bed. I grabbed my towel and ran off to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and let the water get warm before I undressed and jumped in. The sudden warmth felt good against my cold skin.

When I finished I stepped out and wrapped the towel around me. My hair was a mess so I ran a comb through it, blow dried it, and then brushed it. I walked back to my room and put on my pajamas.

'Night dad' I yelled from my room. I was too lazy to actually go talk to my dad.

'Night Bella' he yelled back. I smiled and climbed into bed. I rolled on my side and could've sworn that I saw a pair of blood golden eyes staring at me. I quickly rolled over to my other side and closed my eyes. I was soon overcome by sleep and my mind was filled with dreams.

'_Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway, That we could end up saying, Things we've, always needed to say, So we could end up staying, Now the story's played out like this, Just like a paperback novel, Let's rewrite an ending that fits, Instead of a Hollywood horror_' my alarm clock sang at six in the morning. I slammed my palm on the top which made it shut off. I pulled the covers off from on top of me and slid out of bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a halter top and cute jeans with a flower made from real diamonds on the butt pocket. I undressed and put them on. I walked into my bathroom and did my makeup and hair. I ran downstairs, grabbed a banana muffin, and ran outside. Mike was waiting for me and I climbed into his car.

'Hey babe' he said. He kissed my cheek and began to drive.

'Have you heard anything about that in-school pen pal program thing' I asked. He looked at me and shook his head.

'No. I wish though. Everyone who's got a computer class is automatically signed up. That's all I know' he said. I smiled and when he pulled into the parking lot we passed by the Cullen's and they all gave me dirty looks. I shook them off and walked to the front of the school hand-in-hand with Mike.

Our first class was computers so we got to be the guinea pigs. I sat at my computer and we were handed slips which we wrote our desired name on and it was for an IM/email which could be accessed at home on the school website and when we logged on we would automatically be paired with someone by random.

'What's your name' Mike asked me. I looked down at my paper and scribbled a name on it. I handed it to him and he laughed.

'SexyFlirt11' he said. He looked at the teacher who had his back turned to us and he kissed me.

'Very sexy flirt' he said. I smiled and I turned back to my computer. I logged in and was automatically paired with someone who had the name DarkPrince789.

Darkprince789: _Hey _

SexyFlirt11: _Hey _

Darkprince789: _What's up? _

SexyFlirt11: _Nm. I'm in class. U? _

Darkprince789: _Same. I'm really bored. _

SexyFlirt11: _Same. How's school going for you? _

Darkprince789: _It's ok. Bitchy people but you get that with every high school. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ya. I guess ur right. I just can't wait until it's over. I'm a junior so I have one more year. _

Darkprince789: _I'm a junior too. I can't wait to graduate. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ya ... _ _So you're my pen pal for this whole thing? Not that it's a bad thing. I'm just wondering. _

Darkprince789: _I guess so. _

SexyFlirt11: _Kul. _

Darkprince789: _How's your life? _

SexyFlirt11: _Well, my boyfriend's amazing, my dad let's me pretty much do whatever if he knows where I am and who I'm with. The only negative thing is that I've got these people who hate me and I totally hate them. I guess you could say their like my enemies. Lol. _

Darkprince789: _I have an enemy too. Lol. Everyone's got one. It's inevitable. _

SexyFlirt11: _I guess so. _

Darkprince789: _Do you think we've met before? _

SexyFlirt11: _Probably. I mean I've pretty much met everyone in this school. _

Darkprince789: _Would we be breaking the rules if we told each other who we are? _

SexyFlirt11: _I think so. Besides, I would like to get to know you more before I tell you who I am. _

Darkprince789: _I guess that's cool. You seem like a cool girl. U r a girl, right? _

SexyFlirt11: _Of course I'm a girl. U r a guy right? _

Darkprince789: _Of course!!! _

SexyFlirt11: _Lol! _

Darkprince789: _Wow! Five minutes til the bell rings. _

SexyFlirt11: _Will you get on when you get home? _

Darkprince789: _If you want me too. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ok. Talk to you at 4 then. _

Darkprince789: _Until 4 then. _

SexyFlirt11: _Bye _

Darkprince789:_ Bye _

_Darkprince789 had signed off. _

'C'mon Bella. We're going to be late for history' Mike said. I signed off and turned off the computer. He grabbed my hand and we walked to our history class. On our way we passed by Edward Cullen. He was walking rather slow and when we passed our eyes locked and it was as if an electrical current passed through us because we both twitched at the same time.

'You ok Bella' Mike asked. He followed my gaze and he pulled me closer to him. Edward just walked away.

'That was weird' I said under my breath. We walked into our class and took our seats.

The classes just seemed to fly by and before I knew it, it was lunch. Mike and I took our seats at our table in the middle of the cafeteria. Lauren and Jessica had become rather envious of me since I had become the most popular girl at the school in a matter of months and was dating one of the best looking guys in the school. I didn't care though. I knew that they hated me even though they pretended to be my friends. My only true friend was Angela.

'Bella, you should run for school president. You know you'd win' Angela said. She handed me a slip that I assumed to be the sign up sheet.

'I don't know' I said looking at the paper.

'You should do it. Me and Angela will be your campaign managers' Mike said. Angela agreed with a smile.

'Ok. Only because you two are my campaign managers' I said. Mike hugged me and Angela squealed. Lauren and Jessica just smiled totally fake smiles.

'Give me a pen Angela' I said. She quickly reached into her purse and pulled out a pen. I began to fill out the application with everyone at the table watching me. This was only going to add to my popularity.


	3. Chapter 3

'Wanna hang out Bella' Mike asked as he walked me to his car. I got in and I smiled at him.

'Sorry Mike but I have to finish this essay I have' I said. He looked at me weird and looked away.

'You have an essay for science' he said. I bit my tongue. That was the only class we didn't have together.

'Yeah, it's really weird. It's on atoms and stuff. It's really boring' I said. He looked back at me and smiled. He stroked my cheek and put both his hands on the steering wheel.

'Another time then' he said. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. We passed by the Cullen's and they all stared at me. It was weird and I couldn't really describe it.

'Ok' I said with a smile. He soon pulled into my driveway. I grabbed my bag and I gave him a quick kiss before I left and ran to the front door. He drove off and I looked at my watch.

'Five minutes to four' I said to myself. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door. I quickly ran inside and shut the door behind me. I ran to my room and turned on my computer. I logged in to the school website and downloaded the pen pal program. I logged in and saw that Darkprince789 wasn't signed on yet. I looked at the clock.

'He still has two minutes' I said to myself again.

'Who has two minutes' I spun around in my chair to see Charlie standing in my doorway.

'My pen pal' I said. He smiled and uncrossed his arms.

'Have fun and remember Bella, you have a boyfriend' he said with a smile. I smiled back and turned back to my computer.

'I know dad' I said. Suddenly there was a ding and it said that my pen pal had signed on.

Darkprince789: _Hey _

SexyFlirt11: _Hey _

Darkprince789: _what's up? _

SexyFlirt11: _Nm. I'm just sitting in my room. U? _

Darkprince789: _Same. My family's totally wigging out right now. They want me to run for class president. _

SexyFlirt11: _That's kul. I'm running as of today. My friend kind of pushed it on me. _

Darkprince789: _That's kul. We'll get to see each other then. We won't know it's us but at least we'll be able to rule out 90 of the school population. _

SexyFlirt11: _I guess your right. You know, you seem like a pretty cool guy. _

Darkprince789: _And you're a pretty cool girl. I really wish I knew if I met you. What's your favorite color? _

SexyFlirt11: _Everyone thinks it's pink but it's really black or a blood burgundy. _

Darkprince789: _Mine too. What's your favorite food? _

SexyFlirt11: _Um ... I'd have to say, pizza. _

Darkprince789: _That's cool. Um, how do you look at life? _

SexyFlirt11: _That's a tough one. Um ... I guess I see it as a canvas. Everyone paints theirs differently but they're still beautiful and you have to paint it colorfully because before you know it, you've run out of canvas. _

Darkprince789: _Same here. It's kind of creepy that we have a lot in common. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ya. I feel like I'm lost in this black abyss of lies. The person I act like isn't the real me. The real me wants to, now don't laugh because I know this sounds stupid. _

Darkprince789: _I won't laugh. I promise. _

SexyFlirt11: _Well, a part of me has always wished to become a vampire. To be able to live on the dark side of the world, being able to play by my own rules, not having to sleep. _

Darkprince789: _It's not all it's cracked up to be. _

SexyFlirt11: _What? _

Darkprince789: _From what I've read I mean. People say that it's not like how everyone imagines it. You have to feed off of animals so you don't lose control of your hunger and attack innocent people, you never get to sleep, you can't eat regular food, you can't enjoy the simple pleasures of life anymore, and you live in a life damned to eternal hell. _

SexyFlirt11: _There's got to be some good things about it. I mean, it can't be all bad. _

Darkprince789: _You get enhanced abilities. Like super strength, super speed, super reflexes, and you can even develop your own special gift. _

SexyFlirt11: _You know an awful lot about vampires. _

Darkprince789: _I read about them. Let's just say that they've become a part of me. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ok. I really wish I could hear your voice. I mean, it wouldn't really help me to figure out who you are because voices are always distorted over the phone, but still. _

Darkprince789: _I've got to go, but here, I'll give you my number and you give me yours. _

SexyFlirt11: _Ok. _

Darkprince789: _892-5650 _

SexyFlirt11: _932-5014 _

Darkprince789: _Alright. I'll try and call you sometime later. _

SexyFlirt11: _Can't wait. _

_Darkprince789 has signed off. _

'You've been talking to the boy for a rather long time' Charlie said from my doorway. I just smiled and turned to face him.

'He's really cool and we have a lot in common' I said. He smiled and walked towards me. He placed a hand on each of my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes.

'If you ever want this to be more than a friendship then you should let Mike know. He loves you Bella and he would deserve to know' Charlie said. He smiled and left. I looked down at my cell phone which was now in my hand and then I looked at my computer. I typed in the cell phone company's web address and then I downloaded a song which I then placed as his ring tone. I didn't know his name so I put in his screen name as his name in my phone book.

'_So far away, I wish you were here, Before it's too late, This could all disappear, Before the door's closed, And it comes to an end' _my cell phone sang shortly after I downloaded the song. I quickly answered it but was hesitant to speak.

'Hello' the voice on the other end said. I didn't recognize the male's voice so I assumed it was my pen pal.

'Hello' I said.

'I told you that I'd call you'

'I didn't expect you to call this soon' _I actually didn't expect you to call at all. _

'I couldn't wait' I smiled and I felt like he was smiling too.

'You sound really cute' I blushed at my sudden out burst.

'You do too' the shade of my cheeks got even redder.

'I can't really talk that long. I have to go and help my family pack for our camping trip this weekend' my smile faded and my face lost its reddish color.

'Oh' I said in a disappointed voice.

'Don't worry. I'll still be able to talk to you over the computer but I don't know about my phone' I was confused but I didn't argue.

'Well I guess you should go then'

'Ok'

'I'll talk to you later'

'And I'll probably see you tomorrow at the election meeting'

'You're right'

'Oh, and by the way, I would rather talk to you all night then help them pack' my smile returned and I began to blush again. _How is it that this complete stranger has this much of an affect on me?_

'Well you really should go'

'Bye'

'Bye'

I hung up my phone and glanced over at my clock.

'It's eight already. Damn' I laughed and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out a sports bra and some cotton shorts that I used to practice cheerleading in (she was a cheerleader for a week when she started at Forks. It wasn't really for her so she quit). I undressed and slipped them on. I turned off the lights and climbed into bed. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep. I was rather tired and I wanted tomorrow to get there as fast as possible.

'Wake up Bella. You're going to be late' Charlie said when I was beginning to come out of my sleep. I looked at my clock and realized that I had fifteen minutes to get ready. I hopped from my bed and grabbed my towel.

_Note: Why it's ok for girls to sleep in at least fifteen minutes before they have to leave. _

_1: Speedy shower and yet they smell clean _

_2: Quick clothes change _

_3: Quickly apply make up _

_4: And can grab a quick bite to eat _

'Geez Bella. You should sell a video on that stuff' Charlie said when I grabbed a granola bar.

'Funny dad' I said. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and I ran out the door. Mike was waiting with his car.

'Hey Bella'

'Hey Mike' I climbed into his car and he started the gas. Within ten minutes we were at the school.

'Whoopie, we have computers' he said when we walked to the school. Sarcasm rang in his voice.

'It's not that bad. Who'd you get paired with?' he looked at me with a disgusted look.

'AW1234. A.K.A. Angela Weber' he said her name with such disgust. It surprised me because they were supposed to be friends.

'Why's that a bad thing' I asked.

'She always asks me about me. She hasn't figured out that it's me yet' he said. I got a little lost as we walked into the class and took our seats. I quickly signed and he instant messaged me within a minute. I smiled and we began to chat away.

* * *

**sry it took so long to update. the documents thing was busted. sry. well now its back and i uploaded enough docs incase it happens again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME ON FRIDAY. I WILL NOT BE ON MY COMP AT ALL TOMORROW SINCE IT'S MY BIRTHDAY AND I WILL BE SPENDING THE WHOLE DAY WITH MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER AND CHECK BACK ON FRIDAY. **

* * *

'You seemed awfully happy today in Computers' Mike said as we walked to lunch.

'My pen pal's really cool. We have a lot in common' I smiled but he didn't return it.

'Is your pen pal a boy?' he asked sharply. I quickly looked at him and I saw fury burning in his eyes.

'Yes' I whispered. The fury in his eyes seemed to glow brighter and I felt afraid of him for the first time.

'I don't know if I like this Bella' he said. I looked away from him and when I regained myself I looked back.

'Why? He's just a guy who's trying to be my friend' I said. He just smiled a small smile and laughed.

'Every guy wants you Bella. I can see it in their faces. I don't want some guy to try and take you away from me' I looked back at him and cupped his face in my hands.

'He doesn't know who I am Mike. For all I know, he could think I'm some nerd who lurks around the Biology room' he smiled and took one of my hands and we began to walk to the cafeteria. We turned to look at each other when someone bumped into me and I was sent flying back two feet.

'Watch asshole' Mike spat at the person. He was at my side and was helping me up when I looked at the person. '_Edward_' I thought with disgust.

'Sorry' he said in a barely audible whisper. I shot him a dirty look and he shot me the same one.

'Whatever' I said. Mike helped me up and we walked to the cafeteria. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back.

'I'm not feeling all that well Mike. I'm gonna go to the nurse' he looked at me curiously but then nodded his head.

'Want me to come with you?' he asked as I began to walk to the nurse's office.

'No thanks' I said with a reassuring smile.

When I walked through the door to the nurse's office I saw someone standing next to the nurse. I couldn't see their face since they had their back to me. I knew it was a guy though, by his hair.

'Can I help you' the nurse asked when she noticed my presence.

'I'm not feeling all that well. I think I may need to go home' the boy turned around and I saw that it was Edward.

'It seems that a lot of people are leaving home sick today. I just sent two boys home. Let me finish with Mr. Cullen here and then I will right you a slip' she finished scribbling something on a piece of paper and handed it to Edward.

'Here you go' she said in a flirtatious way. It made me sick to see that he could swoon almost every girl on the planet, except for me. I don't fall for charms and looks, I like the more meaningful relationships. The ones with communication that are on the emotional level.

'Let me get you slip' she said once Edward broke her gaze. She rummaged through her desk and Edward began to leave. He walked past me and our eyes met and our hands touched ever so slightly. When the sensation of his cold skin hit my finger I jumped and her grabbed my arm and pulled me extremely close to him, all in one movement.

'What' I said in a harsh tone. He just smiled and lowered his face until it was only centimeters from mine.

'You're cute. It's too bad we have to do this to you' he said, holding his smile.

'Yeah, yeah. Where've I heard that before? You try and act all sweet and get me to fall for you while batting your little eyelashes. It isn't gonna work buddy. You're just another guy Edward, and this is all an act' he smiled wider and brought his lips close to mine. I could feel his cool breath on my lips and I smiled a small smile.

'How do know it's an act' he said. His eyes glanced over at the nurse who was mumbling to herself while she continued to search for another slip.

'I know you Edward. You don't go out with anybody' his eyes gazed back over to me and he brought his mouth next to my ear.

'Maybe I'm just looking for the right person' he whispered seductively. He moved his mouth along my jaw bone and brought his lips to mine in one spontaneous kiss.

'Goodbye Isabella' he said after he pulled away and walked out the door. I just stood there and shook my head. _Did he really just do that. You're good Cullen. You're good._

'Here we go' the nurse said as she pulled out a piece of paper. She quickly scribbled something on it and handed it to me.

'Thanks' I said. She smiled and I turned around and left. I headed for my truck when I realized that Mike had taken me. I decided to start walking when a silver Volvo pulled up next to me. The driver's window was rolled down and I saw Edward's face.

'You walking home' he asked in a sly voice.

'Maybe' I said in an even slyer tone.

'Want a ride' he said as he motioned toward the empty seat next to him. I smiled but looked back to the sidewalk.

'No thanks' I said. I noticed two middle-aged guys walking towards me. Edward noticed them too and he quickly turned back to me.

'Get in' he said sharply. I just kept walking. My eyes were fixed on the two guys.

'GET IN' he yelled. I looked at him and shook my head.

'What if I don't want to' I said in a mocking voice. The men were getting closer and I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

'Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get raped' he began to roll up his window when I darted to the opposite door and climbed in.

'There, you scared me in to getting into your car' I said in a freaked out voice. The two men walked by the car and tried to find me through the tinted glass from the sidewalk. Edward sped up and headed towards my house.

'I am actually. I would rather see you crawling back to your dad after we're done with you then have to hear about how you got raped on your walk home' I shuttered at the thought. _I guess it's kinda good that he was there. He could've just saved my life._

'Thanks' I said in a soft whisper. His smile was very small but it was a smile nonetheless.

'Your welcome' he said when he pulled into my driveway. I pulled my house key out of my bag and I opened the car door.

'What was with that whole kiss thing in the nurse's office' I asked when I was halfway out the car.

'I told you that I was waiting for right one. I wanted to know if it was you' he turned to face me and smiled.

'Am I?' I asked in an intrigued voice.

'No. I just felt like throwing up after. I guess you're just going to have to suffer' he reached over and stroked my face 'What a waste'

I slapped his hand away and slammed his door as hard as I could. He just started to laugh as he pulled out of the driveway and sped off. I stormed up to my door and I opened it fiercely. It slammed into the wall and the house shook. I closed it and ran up to my room. I began to senselessly beat my pillows until I felt satisfied. I had turned on my computer and had logged in to the pen pal program knowing that my pen pal was still at school.

'Your pen pal is requesting a chat' my computer said. I sprang up from my bed and looked at the monitor.

Darkprince789: _Hey _

SexyFlirt11: _Hey _

Darkprince789: _What's up? Why aren't you at school? _

SexyFlirt11: _I didn't feel good. What about you? _

Darkprince789: _Same. I didn't really feel like being at school today. _

SexyFlirt11: _I know. So, let's learn a little about each other. _

It went on like that for three months. I would rush home to talk to him and we would end up talking for hours. He would unexpectedly call sometimes and he would disguise his voice so I couldn't match it with any of the other candidates that were running for president. There were six boys and three girls, including me. The only ones I knew were Tyler Crowley, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory (she didn't want Bella to have all the popularity), and Edward Cullen.

I had to endure an hour of listening to all of them talk about why they should be president, all except for Edward. He hibernated in a remote area and seemed to be occupying himself as he watched everyone run around like chickens with their heads chopped off. I found them quite amusing myself.

'Ms. Swan, I do not believe that you have told us your reasons for running' the supervisor said.

'I'm here to make a difference at this school. Not just for the students now but for the students of the future' I said in a superhero speech voice. Everyone laughed and I just smiled. The teacher looked at me disapprovingly.

'And what about you Mr. Cullen' Edward looked up and looked at the teacher.

'My brother signed me up. If I had any say in the matter I wouldn't even be here right now' the teacher looked aghast and I laughed. He was blunt and yet polite.

That night I was unable to talk to my pen pal. It was Friday and he and his family had left to go hunting and wouldn't be back until Sunday afternoon. I decided to call up Mike and ask him if he wanted to drive up to Seattle and go clubbing.

Mike and I were kind of on the rocks now. My relationship with my pen pal was becoming more of an online romance than a friendship. Mike was putting pieces together and he was questioning my loyalty. I was loyal to our relationship but something inside me wanted more. It wanted an adventurous relationship which I knew I could have with my pen pal but I had yet to meet him face to face and I was beginning to wonder if I ever would.


	5. Chapter 5

'Hey Mike. Wanna drive up to Seattle and hit up some clubs' I said when he finally answered his phone.

'Where's your little pen pal' he asked in a mean voice. I was a little taken back but just smiled it off.

'He went big game hunting with his brothers and dad and they won't be back until Sunday' there was a long pause before he said anything. I guessed that he was debating whether or not to come with me.

'I'll go' he said. I smiled and told him I'd be at his house in a half an hour. I hung up and picked out the cutest clubbing outfit I could find. It was a cute blue halter top and a cute mini skirt and some cute heeled boots. I put it on and grabbed my keys. I left a note on the kitchen table for Charlie and I walked out the door. I drove to Mike's house and when he got in the car he didn't look all that happy.

'What's wrong Mike' I asked. He looked at me harshly and turned his stare out the window.

'You kissed Edward Cullen' he said with venom dripping from every word. My grip tightened and the steering wheel.

'I didn't kiss him Mike. He kissed me. You know that I'd never do that to you' he looked at me with disgust and disbelief.

'And then you got into his car' I looked at him with amazed eyes. Amazed that he found this out and amazed that he was actually thinking what he was thinking.

'Again, would you have rather me gotten raped or gotten a ride home from Cullen' he looked away and shook his head. I pulled into the parking lot in front of the club and we walked to the front door. With one flash of my smile the bouncer let us both in.

The music was blaring and a load of people were dancing on the dance floor. I looked at Mike, signaling to him that I wanted to dance, and he nodded his head. I led him out to the middle and we began to dance. We moved to the music and danced like we weren't fighting. When the song ended he led me over to a table away from the crowd.

'How could you do this to me Bella? I thought you loved me' he said with hurt in his voice. I stuck my hand out and stroked his face.

'I do Mike. None of those things were planned. You have to believe me. I would never deliberately hurt you' I said. He smiled but I knew he still didn't fully believe me.

'Hey cutie. Wanna dance?' someone said from behind me. Mike's face became twisted and full of hate so I turned around. Edward was standing behind me and he had a huge grin on his face. Mike looked at me and for a second he motioned for me to go with Edward. I widened my eyes and looked at him in disbelief. He just got up and left.

'Looks like I'm going to' I said. I followed him out to the dance floor and a fast song was playing. Our bodies moved as if they were one and it was different feeling. People looked at me enviously and I couldn't blame them. Not only was Edward good looking he was also a very good dancer. Suddenly a slow song came on and we stopped dancing. He raised his eyebrows at me and I shrugged my shoulders. He took my waist and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we began to dance.

'When are you going to get your so called revenge so I can get on with my life' he smiled down at me and looked over at something near the door. I followed his gaze and saw Rosalie and Alice standing next to each other. They were smiling devilishly and they were staring at us. Edward grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled me over to them.

'What's going on' I asked. Suddenly I was blindfolded and carried out of the club. I was set down on a park bench and the blindfold was taken off. I looked around and saw that we were at the movie in the park event that was put on by our school. Half the student population was here and the movie was playing on a large screen. The three smiled and suddenly a new movie came up. It was video clips of me and Angela. Mainly it was me and her trash talking about people. We were saying things like they had bad fashion ideas, needed to take more showers, and things like that. I never realized what bitches we were.

When the clips ended everyone looked at me and began to speak all at the same time. I felt tears begin to swell in my eyes and they escaped and streamed down my cheeks. I got up and ran back to the club (**which wasn't that far away since the movie night was in Seattle**). I got in my car and sped off towards my house. I didn't make it though because I pulled into this dirt road that led into a gap into the trees and stopped a half a mile away.

I got out and began to run. I kept running and my legs began to burn but I just kept running and when I finally came to a clearing I let myself collapse. I huddled on the ground in a ball and I cried against my knees. I looked up and looked around me. The clearing was surrounded by trees and there was a water pool. I walked to the edge of the water and out stretched my arms. I let my body fall forward and was met by the water.

The icy chill of the water felt good against my burning skin. I just laid there in the water. I wasn't going to be able to go to school the next day. It was going to be murderous. Angela and I were going to be social outcasts. I lifted my head out of the water and began to swim. I dove down and kept swimming further and further until I ran out of breath. As I ran out of energy I also ran out of breath. My vision was blurring and I felt the pressure of the water crushing me. I began to slowly swim towards the surface but I couldn't get my legs to kick faster. _I'm going to die. Well, at least I won't have to go through the hell that is my life now._ I closed my eyes and I began to feel weightless. Thoughts were leaving my head and I was beginning to feel like and empty shell.

Suddenly I felt a hand grab my shirt and began to pull me towards the surface. When my head was above the water I blacked out. I was unable to breath from all the water that had been collected in my lungs. I felt myself being pulled to shore and being laid on the grass. I felt someone's hand begin to do the CPR movement on my chest and I felt someone's cool lips on mine. It wasn't long before I came to and began to spit up water.

'I said you'd want to die, I didn't say you would be able to' I looked up and Edward was leaning over me. His wet hair was clinging to his head and his clothes were dripping wet. His wet skin glistened in the light of the moon and I felt myself become infatuated and enraged with him.

'You stupid fucker. I can't believe you did that. My life is hell now thanks to you. I can't show my face around school now' I yelled at him. He just smiled at me and leaned his head in closer.

'Well then maybe you should've thought about that before you and your friend started bad mouthing people' he said. I propped myself up so that I was now sitting in an upright position.

'Don't tell me that you've never trashed talked about anyone. I'm sure you and your family say plenty of shit about me all the time' I said as I glared at him. He smiled and nodded his head.

'Of course we say shit about you. You're a bitch who needs an attitude check and who needs to lay off the popularity pills. Once you get out of high school the popularity you earned will mean jack shit in the real world. You'll just be another person' I wanted to say something but I couldn't find the right words. He was right but I couldn't seem to say it.

'You'd better get home. You're dad's probably worried about you' he stood and outstretched his hand. I pushed myself off of the ground without once taking hold of it. I straightened out my wet clothes and walked off toward the trees where I had entered from. I looked back to see that Edward was gone.

When I reached my house I saw that all the lights were off. I quietly snuck in through the front door and I slowly locked it behind me. I quickly ran up to my room and changed into my pajamas. I threw my wet clothes into the corner and I sat at my computer. I turned it on and logged in to the pen pal program. My pen pal was logged on.

SexyFlirt11: _Hey, I thought you went hunting. _

Darkprince789: _Ya. We did on Thursday night so we decided it was ok to skip this weekend. So, what's up? _

SexyFlirt11: _I feel like shit right now. My life has just been turned into hell by my enemy person and now almost everyone at our school hates me. _

Darkprince789: _How could they hate you? You're an amazingly sweet and caring girl. _

SexyFlirt11: _People found out about some things I said about them. _

Darkprince789: _That sucks. People shouldn't get all heartbroken over that stuff though because everyone talks about everyone behind their backs. It's rather stupid actually. _

SexyFlirt11: _You're so sweet. You're putting a smile on my face right now even though I'm crying my eyes out. _

Darkprince789: _I would really love to see your face. _

SexyFlirt11: _And I would really love to see yours. _

Darkprince789: _Can we meet? _

SexyFlirt11: _I would really like that. _

Darkprince789: _How about tomorrow at 2? At the park near Rodney's Pizzaria. _

SexyFlirt11: _Alright. I'll be wearing a black halter top and blue jeans. Oh, and a pink bow in my hair._

Darkprince789: _I'll be wearing a navy blue shirt and jeans and I'll be holding a red rose. _

SexyFlirt11: _See you tomorrow._

Darkprince789: _Before you go I wanted to ask you something._

SexFlirt11: _Yes_

Darkprince789: _Would it be too soon to say I love you. _

My mouth dropped and my heart beat quickened. I broke out into a huge smile and my tears seemed to cease.

SexyFlirt11: _Not if you really feel that way. _

Darkprince789: _I love you. Even though I don't know who you are I feel a feeling inside that I've never felt before in my whole life. I love you._

SexyFlirt11: _I love you too._

Darkprince789: _Until tomorrow my love._

SexFlirt11: _Until tomorrow. _

I signed off and turned off my computer. I walked over to my bed and climbed in. Sleep soon overcame me and I was lost in dreams of my pen pal and my new found love for him.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day I spent all of my free time getting ready. I did my hair in soft curls and I did my makeup to where my eyes really stood out and I looked more like a super model in my outfit. I picked out a cute pink bow that matched my outfit and I tied it in my hair so that it was like a headband with the bow resting at an angle on the right side of my forehead.

'I need you to go into town to pick up some food Bella' Charlie called from downstairs. I looked at the clock and tried to calculate in my head if I could get back in a half hour. I quickly grabbed my keys and ran to my car. I sped off to town and bought only the food that I knew we needed. Once I was back in the car and I looked at the car clock. It read _1:45. Shit, Shit, Shit! _ I sped off back home and made it with ten minutes to spare. I loaded the groceries into the fridge and ran back to my car.

I made it to the park at exactly 2 o'clock. I got out of my car and quickly did a once over in the window. I straightened out my bow and fixed my clothes. I smiled and turned on one heel. I began to walk through the park until I saw him.

He was standing with his back turned to me and he was about 100 feet away. He was wearing a navy blue shirt. His arms were dangling at his sides and in one hand he held a red rose. I took a step forward and he turned to the side.

_Edward! _He began to turn all the way around and I ducked behind a tree. I couldn't believe it. The boy who made me fall in love with him and who always put a smile on my face was the boy who made my life hell. What a small world. My eyes began to swell up and I tore the bow off of my head. I then ran back to my car and drove home. I couldn't stand to face him. Not after what he did.

I received several emails from Edward the next day. I didn't open any of them because it was too painful. Every time I thought about him I cried. I went to sleep that night with bloodshot eyes and a broken heart.

'Wake up Bella. You need to get to school' Charlie said as he shook me. I opened my eyes and he smiled.

'For a second I thought you were dead' he joked. I forced a smile and he left. I got out of bed weakly and walked over to my closet. I put on a black and white sweat jacket, matching sweat pants, and pumas. I then grabbed my bag and walked out to my car. I dreaded the drive to school and when I parked my car I felt like I was going to puke.

I sat alone in all of my classes. Everyone was whispering to each other when I walked into the room. Mike gave me a note in our Computers class that plainly stated that he was breaking up with me. At the election meeting I couldn't bring myself to look at Edward. The one time I did I felt tears stream down my cheeks.

'What's your problem' Edward asked harshly when I wiped away the tears with my sleeve.

'None of your god damn business' I yelled at him. Everyone in the room was startled at my sudden outburst, including Edward. I got up and ran out of the room. I started to run to the parking lot when I was suddenly seized by two muscular arms.

'Are you ok' I looked behind me to see Edward looking concerned. He turned me to face him and as I looked into his eyes I couldn't help but cry.

'Bella, stop crying' he said as he began to lightly shake me.

'I can't' I said through my sobs.

'Why not' he asked. I looked into his eyes and tears fell harder and faster from my eyes. I looked away and clutched my shirt where my heart was.

'You broke my heart Edward' I said. I turned back to him and he looked at me questioningly.

'How? I may have crushed your popularity but how could I have broken your heart?' I just shook my head.

'You're really stupid you know that' I said. He looked shocked and I took a step back.

'What the hell did I do now? I swear, you are the most moody girl I've ever met' he let go of me and I took a step back.

'You fucking jackass. Darkprince my ass. Just try dark next time' his eyes widened and he too took a step back.

'Why did you say Darkprince?' he asked still in disbelief. I just shook my head and looked into his eyes.

'Darkprince789 is your screen name, is it not?' I asked. His eyes widened more and he shook his head as he stared into my eyes.

'Your sexyflirt11' he said. I nodded my head and tears fell from my eyes. He took a step towards me but I just turned and ran. I got in my car and drove back to my house.

I didn't go to school the next week. It was too hard. I was getting more and more emails from Edward. The following week was elections and I knew it was going to be Edward. I knew that no one was going to vote for me, not after what they saw.

'You need to go to school Bella. It's your last week and their having the elections' Charlie said on Monday morning. I just looked at him and his stern look was the only thing that made me get out of bed.

During 8th period they announced the four candidates that would move on in the election.

'The following are the candidates that shall remain in the election' a voice said over the intercom 'Edward Cullen' students clapped 'Lauren Mallory' they clapped again 'Tyler Crowley' they clapped 'and Isabella Swan' everyone turned to look at me. I was astonished.

The week flew by and it the candidates were down to me and Edward. I was rather surprised really. I hadn't expected anyone to vote for me. I guessed it was because they felt sorry for me or something. I couldn't really find any other reason for people voting for me.

'Good luck tomorrow Bella' Edward said as we passed each other on the way to the parking lot. Tomorrow we had to make a speech to the student body before they picked the president.

'Uh huh' I said. He stopped and grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

'You haven't read the emails have you' he said. I shook my head and he looked into my eyes.

'Read the one from last night. You need to' he kissed my forehead and walked towards his car. I walked to mine and when I got home I ran up to my computer and opened up my email. I opened the one he told me to read and got a heavy heart.

_Bella, _

_I had known you were my pen pal I would've never have done that to you. I really did mean it when I said I loved you. I'm so sorry. The way I feel about you didn't change when I found out who you were. It only grew stronger because I liked you before Bella. I know it doesn't make sense since I hurt you and all that but I did. It hurt me to see you in so much pain but I needed for you to learn that you hurt people and you needed to know how it felt. I also need to tell you something. I'm a vampire. I know you're probably laughing or thinking I'm playing games but I'm not. All those weekends when I said I was going camping, I wasn't really camping. I was hunting to feed my blood thirst. I need you to believe me Bella. I'm going to drop out of the election during my speech. I love you Bella and I hope you can forgive me. _

_Love, _

_Edward _

I cried when I read it and after I turned off my computer I jumped onto my bed and cried against a pillow. I must've fallen asleep sometime when I was crying because when I opened my eyes it was seven in the morning.

That day I was rather anxious for the speech during 7th period. I knew what I was going to do and I knew I was going to have to before he got on stage.


	7. Chapter 7

'First up for their speech is Isabella Swan' the announcer said as she stood at the podium. There was a quiet clap as I made my way to her. I smiled at her and she gave me a slight pat on the back and left me at the podium.

'Hi! My name's Bella and I guess I want to be your class president'

'GET OFF THE STAGE' a boy screamed from somewhere in the crowd. People laughed and I felt a slight blush come over my face but I hid it the best I could.

'I wanted to get this done and over with as fast as I could. I want to resign from the race'

'GOOD'

'NO ONE WANTED YOU AS PRESIDENT'

'YOU'RE A STUPID WHORE'

I began to feel myself become consumed with rage. I was going to just leave my speech at that. I looked over my shoulder to see Edward standing off stage. He looked disappointed that I had beaten him to it but he would've made a better president anyway.

'You know what, I'm sorry. I messed up. But you can't blame all of that on me. You can't sit there and tell me you've never said a negative thing about anyone. Everyone does it. Just some people get caught' People looked around at each other and some began to nod.

'YOUR STILL A POPULARITY WHORE' someone called out.

'The only reason I wanted popularity was to feel like I was loved. I was traumatized when I was younger and I never felt real love from people' I was fighting back tears at the thought of my past.

'BULLSHIT' I was getting really pissed off and I couldn't stop the words from spilling out.

'You try having to go through a month of getting raped by your mother's fiancé and then your mother choosing to believe him over you. I think you would feel really unloved then wouldn't you. WOULDN'T YOU?' silence overcame the crowd and tears escaped my eyes. Edward ran out on stage and embraced me in a hug and I cried against his shoulder.

'Can't you see what we've done to her? We've brought her life back to the hell she felt before. What's wrong with us? If you people can't learn to forgive then I don't want to be your class president' Edward yelled into the microphone. I looked up at him and shook my head.

'You need to be president. You'd be great' I said through my sobs. He smiled and stroked my hair.

'Scratch that last statement. Instead, Bella and I shall assume the position as president, together' he said. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. The crowd cheered and he picked me up and carried me off stage.

'Thanks Edward. That was really sweet' I said as he carried me out to my car.

'You're quite welcome' he said with a smug smile on his perfect face.

'In that email you said that you were a vampire. Why would you just come out and say that, let alone in an email' I asked. He set me down on the seat and looked into my eyes.

'I figured you were never going to talk to me again so I wanted you to know. I know it's very unlikely for a vampire to just come out and say what they are but you had a right to know. I was so happy when you said you wanted to be one. Most people fear us' he looked away and I cupped his face in my hand. He turned back to look at me with childish eyes.

'How could anyone fear you? You're gorgeous' I said. He smiled and that's when it happened.

I slowly leaned in and he followed my action. Our lips met and before I knew it, I was pinned to my seat.

'Sorry' he said when he pulled away. I was left breathless.

'It's ok. Why'd you stop?' I asked. He just looked at me for a while before he spoke.

'When you're a vampire you develop a sense of smell where you can smell blood. Different people's blood smells different. Yours smells amazing and it's the best scent I've ever smelled. If I'm not careful then I could end up killing you' I gulped but forced a smile.

'That's a risk I'm willing to take' I grabbed him by his collar and pulled him on top of me. We kissed but he was holding back. When we finally stopped he picked me up and set me on the passenger's seat.

'What're you doing?' I asked as he bulked my seatbelt.

'Taking you home, Ms. President' he said with a smile as he pulled out of the parking lot.

'Ok, Mr. President' the drive home was silent but it wasn't awkward. We both had huge smiles on our faces and every time we looked at each other we would burst out laughing and then we would fall silent again.

'I love you Bella' he said when I got out of the car.

'And I love you Edward' he kissed my forehead and I walked up to my door and walked in.

* * *

**next chapter will be up sometime within the next couple of days.**


	8. AN

**A/N**

sry for not updating anything in a while. I was grounded, and still am but i'm in my friend's comp, and I will not be able

to update for a while. I am so very sorry and when I get off grounding I promise to update everything. I'm so sorry

and I hope that you all forgive me. Thanks so much. Bye.


End file.
